We're a Couple of Misfits
|composer= |lyricist= |date=1964 |publisher= }}"We're a Couple of Misfits" is a song originally featured in the 1964 Rankin/Bass Christmas special Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. It is sung by Rudolph and Hermey when they decide to be independent and strike out on their own. Due to inclusion of the special's extended ending in 1965, it was replaced by "Fame and Fortune" from then until 1998. However, starting in 2005 CBS, the "Fame and Fortune" footage is used for the sequence, with a few lines inexplicably removed. The original sequence is fortunately kept intact in Freeform's broadcasts. The song was reused in Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July, in which Rudolph and Frosty sing it at the end. The lyrics are mostly the same there, but with Hermey's solo verse rewritten as one fitting Frosty. The song's instrumental can also be heard during the circus performance earlier in the film. Album releases * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) * Rudolph, Frosty and Friends' Favorite Christmas Songs (1996) * Nick at Nite: A Classic Cartoon Christmas (1996) Lyrics Prelude Hermey: Why am I such a misfit? I am not just a nitwit. You can't fire me, I quit! Seems I don't fit in. Rudolph: Why am I such a misfit? I am not just a nitwit. Just because my nose glows... Why don't I fit in? Original version Note: Lyrics highlighted in are cut from the version used in CBS' current broadcasts. Both: We're a couple of misfits, We're a couple of misfits. What's the matter with misfits? That's where we fit in. We may be different from the rest. Who decides the test Of what is really best? We're a couple of misfits, We're a couple of misfits. What's the matter with misfits? That's where we fit in. Hermey: Why am I such a misfit? I am not just a nitwit! They can't fire me, I QUIT! Seems I don't fit in. Both: Who decides the test of what is really best? We're a couple of misfits, We're a couple of misfits. What's the matter with misfits? That's where we fit in! ''Christmas in July'' version Both: We're a couple of misfits, We're a couple of misfits. Rudolph: What's the matter with misfits? That's where we fit in! Both: We're not daffy and dilly, don't go 'round willy nilly. Frosty: Seems to us kinda silly, That we don't fit in. Both: We may be different from the rest Who decides the test Of what is really best? Rudolph: We're a couple of misfits, Frosty: Not a couple of nitwits! Both: What's the matter with misfits? That's where we fit in! Rudolph: Why am I such a misfit? I am not just a nitwit! I'm a dear of a reindeer, Why don't I fit in? Frosty: Why am I such a misfit? I am not just a nitwit! There's no man like a snowman, Why don't I fit in? Both: We may be different from the rest. Who decides the test of what is really best? Rudolph: We're a couple of misfits, Frosty: Not a couple of nitwits! Both: What's the matter with misfits? That's where we fit in! That's where we fit in! Category:Songs Category:Rankin/Bass songs